Getting Dirty at Joe's
by alygator86
Summary: Mark and Teddy. Dirty at Joes.


Disclaimer: Oh the things that would happen if I owned Grey's.

Rating: M

Summary: Mark and Teddy. Dirty at Joes.

I wrote this a while ago and completely forgot to post it.

MTMTMTMT

Mark and Teddy got to Joe's on their night off. They were meeting Cristina, Owen, Callie, and Arizona for some drinks, hanging out, and maybe some dancing. Scanning the room, Mark saw their friends at a tall round table and took Teddy's hand as they made their way over.

Arizona saw them first and smiled, "Hey!"

Teddy sat next to her blonde friend; Mark took a seat next to her, on the other side of Owen completing the circle around the table.

"Hey," Owen greeted, along with the others, "glad you could make it."

"We were going to start taking bets as to whether you'd show at all," Callie teased them.

Teddy laughed, "Well he took forever to get ready," she told them with a grin, teasing her boyfriend.

"That's only because you –"

Teddy interrupted him, "They don't need to hear what I did."

Callie laughed. "Well I think we can guess."

"And I thought we were going to be late," Cristina added, "I wanted to finish christening our apartment."

Owen cleared his throat, "Let me get everyone some more drinks. Teddy, Mark, you two want anything?" he asked, not wanting to be a part of this discussion.

"Yeah, a beer thanks," Teddy replied before turning back to Cristina, "Did you finish yet?"

Mark volunteered to go with Owen and they two went up to the bar leaving the girls to talk.

"We have on room left," Cristina replied, "I was all ready for it but Owen didn't want to be late."

"Because we could have cared if you were late coming to the bar when we were working," Callie motioned to herself and Arizona, "and Teddy and Mark, as we all know, as just as bad as you two."

Cristina held out her arms in agreement, "That's what I told him!"

Teddy laughed, "Give Owen a time to be somewhere and he won't be late."

"I know," Cristina finished her beer, "His punctuality is annoying sometimes."

"As was your tendency to have sex in the kitchen," Callie teased her former roommate.

Arizona giggled in agreement with her girlfriend.

Cristina shrugged, "You did it too."

Mark and Owen returned with drinks and distributed them to the appropriate people.

"Who did what, too?" Mark asked, returning to his seat next to Teddy and resting his right hand on her left thigh, just where her shirt skirt ended. She kissed him softly as a thank you for her drink.

"Callie and Arizona had sex in the kitchen, too," Cristina told him, having no problem talking about where she's had sex.

"Why does everyone need to know where we have sex"? Owen asked her.

Cristina rolled her eyes, "Why are you such a prude when it comes to talking about it but not when it comes to doing it?"

"Because I don't like everyone knowing," he told his aggravating girlfriend.

Mark slipped his hand under the fabric of Teddy's skirt and slid it further up her thigh, his fingers caressing her inner thigh. She put her hand on his knee and casually picked up her bottle of beer.

"But they caught us," Cristina retorted, pointing to Callie and Arizona.

Mark's fingers reached her warm center and he was pleasantly surprised to find that she'd gone commando. Teddy had just taken a sip of her beer when Mark circled her clit with his index finger. She coughed, having inhaled a little of the liquid at that happy surprise.

"You ok?" Arizona asked, with a concerned glance.

Teddy nodded, more than ok, "Just swallowed the wrong way."

"They wouldn't have told anyway," Owen replied.

Cristina raised her eyebrow at him, "The manwhore's best friend wouldn't tell him?"

Mark slid a finger into Teddy's wet pussy and she gripped his knee harder has her inner walls clenched around his finger. She wasn't usually one of sex of any kind in public but Mark made it so exciting.

"Oh, yeah, she did," Mark replied with a chuckle.

Trying to act normal, Teddy smiled while Callie and Arizona laughed. He slid a second finger into her and she bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning.

Owen groaned and Cristina patted his back. "There are worse things that our friends finding out where we have sex."

Mark curled and uncurled his fingers inside her warm, wet pussy and flicked her clit with his thumb. She pushed her hips into his hand as his fingers drove her crazy.

"I could share some places we've had sex if you want," Mark offered.

'Like at this table right now,' Teddy thought, holding back another moan as his thumb stroked her clit at the same time his fingers rubbed against her g-spot.

Owen chuckled, "No, I think I know enough about your and Teddy's sex life as it is."

Teddy's lips parted and she was staring at her beer bottles as she discreetly rocked her hips against Mark's fingers.

"Are you going to sneeze or do you just like staring at your beer?" Cristina asked, wondering what was up with her newest friend.

Teddy looked up, her brain taking a moment to comprehend the question as most of her energy was spent trying not to show any sign of what Mark was doing to her under the table. His fingers continued moving in and out of her and she composed herself, answering Cristina's question.

"I had a feeling like I was going to sneeze but it went away," she fibbed, proud of herself for speaking so clearly. Mark stroked her harder and Teddy took a deep breath to steady herself.

"I hate when that happens," sympathized Arizona, "And just when you know you need to sneeze too."

"I'm going to run to the bathroom," she told them suddenly, but Mark especially as she squeezed his cock though his jeans.

He slowly withdrew his fingers, rubbing her clit once more before removing his hand from her skirt. Teddy slid down from the tall chair, straightened out her skirt and headed to the bathroom. Mark followed shortly after her, Callie and Cristina in a discussion about the best on call rooms for sex.

He slipped into the women's bathroom and Teddy grabbed at his shirt, pulling him to her and kissing him deeply. Their tongues battled and teeth scraped lips as he moved them back, pinning her against a wall. Her hands went down to undo his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down just enough to free his hard cock. She stroked it with one hand and gently massaged his balls with the other.

Mark groaned and lifted her up, pressing her back against the wall. Teddy held on to his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him. She moaned into his mouth as he thrust his cock into her slick pussy. Mark ripped his lips from hers, needing to breathe.

"Oh, my god," Teddy panted, "I almost came at the table."

"I know," he nipped at her neck and sucked at the pulse point, thrusting into her deeply, "I was surprised you let me go that far. It was really hot."

She moaned as his dick rubbed against her g-spot while he thrust in and out of her, "So was I. I wanted to just pull out your cock and ride you right there at the table."

Mark pulled back from her neck, groaning as she tightened her walls around him, "I love it when you talk dirty like that."

"You bring out the dirty side of me," she grinned, kissing along his jaw.

He quickened the pace, thrusting into her hard, his hands gripping her ass, "You bring out the wanting to have sex with you anywhere side of me."

Teddy tugged at his ear lobe with her teeth, moaning in reply. He lifted her a little higher on the wall, changing slightly the angle that his dick was entering her. It wasn't a big change but she felt it.

"Oh god, Mark." She whimpered into his neck, "Fuck, I'm so close."

"I know," he lovingly bit and sucked his favorite spot on her neck, just where it meets her shoulder, wanting to mark her. He ran his tongue over the area to soothe it.

She tightened her legs around him, letting out moans one right after another, her nails digging into his back. Mark carefully bought his left hand around when he was certain she wouldn't fall and stroked her clit.

Teddy bit his shoulder to muffle her loud moan as she came, her walls clenching around his cock as he continued to slide in and out of her. She heard him moan her name and felt his orgasm and his cum squirted into her, mixing with her juices.

His lips found hers and he kissed her softly as they both rode out their orgasms, his cock buried deep in her pussy as her walls milked him, pulsing around his dick.

Add Joe's to the growing list of places they'd had sex.


End file.
